1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to systems and methods for monitoring user activity, such as entertainment activity, and generating user activity profiles.
2. Description of Related Art
People are using the Internet to shop, socialize, play games and many other entertainment activities. For example, people have flocked to FACEBOOK™ and TWITTER™ for social networking, and many of those people are posting or tweeting their thoughts, behaviors and activities. Users, however, are often navigating from one site to the next, making it difficult to keep their friends apprised of all of their activities. However, the breadth of content and entertainment related sites, such as music streaming sites, travel sites, ticket distributors, and the like, means that much user activity, such as entertainment consumption, travel, exercise activity, purchase activity, and the like is memorialized on-line.
Some websites have started tracking popular pages or stories. For example, cnn.com has a news pulse page that ranks stories by popularity. Facebook's user home page includes a list of “top stories”. These tracking features, however, only track the popularity of each individual story, and either display only those that meet a certain popularity threshold or display the stories based on a ranking of popularity.